kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Francine Frensky
Francine Alice Frensky11 is the daughter of Oliver and Laverne Frensky, and the sister of Catherine Frensky. And Ms. Mimi's trust new friend of all autobots. She is an athletic girl in Mr. Ratburn's third grade class at Lakewood Elementary School. 葫芦小金刚之除妖灭怪 Quote to Caillou- Oh you're gonna get it! Go HOME! to Mandark GoAway Decepticons!!!! Physical appearance Francine is an anthropomorphic monkey with a brown complexion. She has short brown hair, which she puts barrettes on to pin it up (her clips are red in the books, but yellow in the cartoon show). She is typically seen wearing a red shirt, baggy blue jeans, red and white sneakers, white socks, and doesn't wear any shirt underneath like some of her friends. Her sleepwear is a cream-colored pajama top with a big light green #1 on the front and light green pajama pants with stripes. Her swimwear is a yellow maillot. In the summertime, she often wears a yellow T-shirt with a red stripe in the middle and on the sleeves and a pair of red shorts. Her formal clothes consist of a pink collar t-shirt, gray pants, and white shoes. In later seasons, her formal clothes are changed to a white t-shirt, a black necklace, red pants, and black shoes. In Season 1, she originally wears a pink t-shirt, blue overall shorts, pink socks, and brown shoes. Her basketball uniform consists of an orange T-shirt and yellow shorts, which both have reddish-orange accents, and she has a yellow #5 on the back of the shirt. Her baseball uniform consists of a yellow baseball cap and a yellow T-shirt with the orange #6 on the back, and the LW logo is sometimes shown on the front, and sometimes the front is blank. Her football uniform consists of a very large white shirt with a black #11 on the front and a red football helmet with a black stripe and white face mask. During cool weather outside of winter, she wears a black button-up #5 jacket with white sleeves and the #5 on the left front end and on the rear. During the wintertime, she wears a white stocking cap with a fluffy red ball on top, an orange winter coat, a blue and white striped scarf, white mittens, and brown boots. She also has a pair of Dame Edna-style movie star glasses that are pink in the books, but green in the cartoon show; although they do not have any glass in the frames. She wore these glasses on occasions in the books: Arthur's Eyes and Arthur's Teacher Trouble; and in the episodes "Arthur's Eyes," "Arthur's Spelling Trubble," and "Sick as a Dog." She hasn't worn those glasses again after Arthur's Teacher Trouble and after the cartoon show's first season. She originally had completely flat hair down her cheeks in her first appearance in Arthur's Nose, even though Arthur's Eyes and all later books and adaptations have changed her hairstyle into a flip. She also originally wore dresses in the earliest Arthur books. In Arthur's Valentine and all later books and adaptations, she mostly wore masculine clothes and rarely wore dresses. Her hair was originally a light brown tone, but became darkened to a medium tone in Arthur's Teacher Trouble and all later books and adaptations. Gallery latest1324.png latest1345.png Francine pingpong.jpg|Ping pong latestMCCC.png Lockedin.12345.png The Contest 169.png Meet Binky 067.png Meek for a Week 31.jpg Category:Female Category:Characters Category:PBS Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Steel Category:Mammals Category:Leader